


Mi obra favorita

by scorpio102595



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drama, Falling In Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Secret love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio102595/pseuds/scorpio102595
Summary: Kuro consideraba que tenía el trabajo perfecto. Le pagaban por no hacer nada, podía usar su tiempo libre en lo que le venía en gana y tenía la libertad de contemplar día a día a ese chico que lograba hacer sus tardes más amenas con cada obra que presentaba cada día.  ¿Qué más podía pedir?





	

El perezoso guardia seguía paseando sus ojos por aquel comedor donde los platos y cubiertos eran la música de fondo en esa aburrida espera que pronto llegaría a su fin.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta a esa pregunta se encontraba entrando por la puerta más cerca a donde el peli azul se encontraba postrado vigilando, el rubio con una sonrisa tan enérgica que contrastaba con la suya y esa voz que resonaba en todo el lugar así se encontraran en extremos opuestos; Lawless había llegado.

Para Kuro era algo increíble el poder escuchar las diferentes obras que Shakespeare  había escrito sin caer dormido del aburrimiento, el sentir la tensión del momento en los pequeños silencios que Lawless daba al contarlas y los ligeros arrebatos de alivio cuando llegaba a escuchar que los personajes salían ilesos.

Alegría, tristeza, tensión, enojo y mucho más era lo que recorría sus flojas facciones cuando podía escuchar más de cerca sus relatos. Tenía que conformarse con eso, con ver la obra a la distancia, ser un fiel espectador que aprovechaba sus horas de trabajo para poder presenciar esas obras que el menor llevaba a cabo casi cada día y cada una diferente.

¿Quién diría que no solo existía Romeo y Julieta, sino también un Antonio y Cleopatra?

¿Por qué nadie le dijo que ese aburrido escritor que ponían siempre en los cursos de literatura también podía escribir comedias como “la fierecilla domada” o “Las alegres comadres de Widsor”?

Bueno, quizá aún con todas las opiniones del mundo Kuro no habría cambiado de opinión sobre la manera en que veía al dramaturgo de no ser por ese hiperactivo estudiante de arte que ahora estaba haciendo una representación de uno de sus personajes favoritos, en una sátira de Romeo y Julieta algo exagerada en versos. Líneas que le parecían de lo más interesantes al escuchar que llegaba al dialogo donde Julieta fingía su muerte de una forma aparatosa y se ganaba las sonrisas de la pequeña audiencia de seis muchachos que estaban cerca de él.

Si, solo los gestos de Lawless lograban quitarlo de su rutina de vigilancia donde solía usar su tiempo para caer en el vicio de las papas fritas y lo invitaba a levantar la cara para prestar atención a lo que hacía. Solo sus sonrisas que el arte, la comida o pláticas banales le provocaban le lograban remover un poco su ser al punto de sacarle una sonrisa a él también.

Él era la única persona por la que Kuro había dejado de pensar que su trabajo de vigía era aburrido, por la que se despertaba con más facilidad cada día y la culpable de que la hora del almuerzo llegara tan lento a su momento del día.

Porque solo en ese momento podía verlo.

 

—Y….murió.

 

Esa hora donde el comedor era un desastre por el intercambio de horarios, el sonido de pasos, voces y vajillas junto a los cuarenta y cinco minutos era lo único que esperaba el perezoso guardia a lo largo del día.

— ¿Qué?

 

Kuro sonrió internamente al no poder pasar desapercibido por la atención del chico que ahora bajaba de su escenario (la mesa) para estar a su nivel y encararlo con una sonrisa bribona que solo logró hacer que los hombros del guardia se encogieran a modo de saludo y confusión por su pregunta.

Sabía lo que pasaría, Lawless intentaría burlarse de él por estar viendo a un menor cuando el solo era el encargado de cuidar que nadie extraño entrara por la puerta. Él le respondería que solo era un chiquillo proyectándose y una posible conversación amena saldría entre los dos. Quizá le prometería invitarle la comida de mañana o le podría pedir que contase una de las comedias de Shakespeare que le llamaban más que las tragedias y al final el menor terminaría despidiéndose de él con el mismo ánimo y toque juguetón que tenía cada vez que entraba al comedor.

Y quizá al día de mañana la rutina se repetiría, con una obra diferente, gestos y diálogos distintos pero el contexto de su conversación seguiría siendo el mismo.

Pero eso era lo que le hacía levantarse cada mañana con ánimo, esa esperanza e impaciencia de comprobar que Lawless lo recordaría ese día o si aquella amnesia anterograda continuaría presente en aquel chico con un encanto sin igual

 

Si, trabajar de guardia en aquel manicomio podía estar volviéndolo loco al final.

**Author's Note:**

> La amnesia anterograda le permite al paciente conservar antiguos recuerdos más lo priva de la capacidad de crear nuevos. Es por eso que Lawless no puede grabar a Kuro en su memoria.


End file.
